I Will
by NiFo-1246
Summary: After Hinata's defeat at the preliminaries she must prove herself to the Hyuuga Clan. With the help of Neji, Naruto and others will she be able to do it? NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

NiFo-1246 here with my first fanfic!

Im new at this so send all the constructive critisicm you can :D and although this is a NaruHina fic Naruto won't appear til chapter 2

* * *

_It wasn't fair._

Hinata sat down under the damaged tree for a short break. She looked at the sky and wondered how it seemed so calm when her mind was in such a state.

_It was always about __**them**_**.**

She sighed trying to block out those thoughts from her head. Only recently had the whole situation come crashing down on her.

"_Hanabi has surpassed you and she's five years your junior, what a disappointment. But that's what you always were Hinata, a disappointment and a failure. The Hyuuga defect."_

That's the last thing he said to her before she left the compound. In a bout of anger with the words _Hyuuga defect_ ringing in her ears, she jumped up and let out a small cry as she started to attack the tree. It wasn't fair, but then again nothing ever was when dealing with Hyuuga Hiashi. After Neji had almost killed her, her father only visited her once.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hinata."**_

_**Hinata bolted up from the bed when she heard her father call out to her. She had never imagined he would even visit her. She had lost to a branch member after all. In his eyes she might as well have been killed by that fatal strike Neji was just about to grace her with. She had to shake her head a little to focus on her father. **_

"_**Yes, fa-**_

"_**Did you even bother to train? How is it that the future heiress lost against a mere branch member? It's bad enough that Hanabi can always manage to beat you when you spar but Neji too? I should not be surprised though. You never did show much promise." He gave her a look of disgust and turned to leave. He paused at the door only to say,**_

"_**From now on until I deem fit you are to address me as Hiashi-sama. You are no daughter of mine."**_

_**And he left.**_

_**End Flashback**_

She sighed again. She swore to herself that when she was released from the hospital she would train harder than she ever did. She would prove that she was strong and capable of being the heir. Unfortunately there was a horrible surprise waiting at the compound for her.

_**Flashback**_

_**Hinata quietly but swiftly walked through the halls of the compound to the dojo where she would train with her father. It might have been early but she hoped to impress her father by letting him know she was serious about training. She wanted just once for him to say he was proud or that she did a good job. When she opened the door she saw something very surprising; her father was training with Hanabi already. She walked in with a confused expression on her face and if her father or sister saw, they gave no notice. **_

"_**Otou-s…I-I mean Hi-Hiashi-sama is Ha-Hanabi to be training with u-us today?"**_

_**Hiashi stopped for a brief moment. "Hanabi you may rest for five minutes." He looked over at Hinata and replied "Hinata you are a loss cause. Not only did you lose at the preliminaries, you still cannot manage to beat your younger sister. Due to these events I will no longer waste my time training you. Now leave." Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata thought she saw a frown on her sister's face. She opened her mouth to reply but Hiashi quickly cut her off.**_

"_**Get. Out."**_

_**End Flashback**_

From then on Hinata would train day in and day out in a secluded area by herself whenever she didn't have team training or missions. She would practice her chakra control and her jyuuken, but quickly learned she would need a sparring partner for that, preferably a Hyuuga. She knew she would need a skilled person but with her father refusing to train her and focusing on Hanabi that only left one person.

Neji.

* * *

He had been watching her for some time now. He saw how she had been abandoned by her father one more than one occasion and he saw the effort she made towards training herself. He hadn't planned to watch her but everything just fell into place. It must have been fate.

…Not that he believed in that anymore. Not since Naruto beat it out of him.

He would never admit it to anyone but even before he almost killed Hinata he hadn't hated her. She was always too nice and innocent. Before the curse seal was placed on him they would play together everyday. He even remembered when he first tried to show her how to do jyuuken.

_**Flashback**_

"_**NEJI-NII!!"**_

_**Neji turned around to see a 3-year old Hinata running toward him. He smiled. He had been thinking about showing her something his father had taught him a few days back. When Hinata got to him she was holding her knees panting for air. **_

"_**Hinata, can I show you something?"**_

_**She looked up and grinned at him.**_

"_**Hai!"**_

_**And that's how the day went. He showed her the few steps his father showed him. He was showing off a little and with the admiration he saw on her face his ego got a little bigger. **_

"_**Neji-nii san?"**_

"_**Huh?"**_

_**He looked down to see her holding her head down and pushing her two index fingers together with a small tint of pink on her face.**_

"_**Could you ma-maybe teach me how to do that?"**_

_**End Flashback**_

He knew that she would be here for a long time so he jumped onto a branch high enough to watch her. She would need to fix that though. If he had been an enemy-nin he could have killed her off by now. He looked at the bright sky with the clouds slowly drifting by and thought back to his training earlier today with his teammates. But as time went by he found himself remembering how he taught Hinata jyuuken.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Okay, now come at me Hinata!"**_

_**She was a quick learner he decided. It had only taken an hour for her to get the basic steps down perfectly. It may not have been 33 minutes like him, but he was a genius. Or so his father always told him.**_

_**With a set look on her face, her arms out in the jyuuken style she ran at him. He was impressed at her confidence. If she had obtained her Byakugan he might have actually been worried. But they were both too young to learn something like that, as hard as he did try. She was getting closer and he closed his eyes and counted off in his head.**_

_**5 ft.**_

_**4 ft.**_

_**3 ft.**_

_**2 f-**_

_**THUD.**_

"_**..Itai"**_

_**He slowly opened his eyes to see what had happened. Somehow Hinata had fell and was now on the ground face down in the dirt. She quickly stood up and brushed the dirt from her clothes. When she was sure there was not a speck of dirt in her clothes she looked towards him and with the widest grin he ever saw said**_

"_**I was so close. LET'S DO IT AGAIN!"**_

_**He laughed.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Things were going great with them. They were close as family and friends. If she hurt herself he was the first person besides her mother that she ran too. But everything changed the night the Kumo-nin tried to abduct her. The curse seal had been placed on his head that same day and he realized just how different they were. After that night she had withdrawn herself from the world. She no longer grinned and you were lucky if you even saw her smile. Then her mother died giving birth to her little sister Hanabi. She developed a stutter and from then on things only got worse. Her father decided that she would need to start training so she could protect herself. He figured that her father was training her a lot harder than he should because he couldn't handle the death of his wife. He was going to make sure she was okay and try to bring her back to the way that she once was but he now hated her.

It was because of her his father was dead and for that he would never forgive her.

But after Hiashi gave him the scroll his father had written to him before his death, he realized that he willingly gave his life and Hinata was different from the other Main House members. If she became the new head he was certain that the Hyuuga would change in a positive way. So he would help her train. He looked down to see her hitting the tree a lot slower then earlier.

_She must be tired. _He thought.

She would need to build up her stamina too. It was decided. He would help her. He jumped from the tree and walked away knowing she would not notice. He activated his Byakugan and was highly surprised when he saw her staring at him.

He would train her.

But she would have to ask him first.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy NiFo-1246 here:D

first of all

**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts!! :D you all rock**

**and**

**I just thought I should make a few things clear here:**

**Sasuke DOES have the curse seal but he will not run away for Orochimaru for power**

**Orochimaru did not kill Sarutobi**

**Even though Sarutobi is still alive he has retired and Tsunade has taken his place**

**That's really all I can think of right now. Hopefully this hasn't confused anyone.**

* * *

It had been a week.

7 days.

168 hours.

She didn't even want to thinkabout how many _seconds_ that was.

After she saw Neji walking away from her self-training she had figured that he would have come up to her by now. Maybe offer her advice or even train her himself. Well she hadn't exactly figured, per say. She had _hoped._

Ever since that day she had hoped that Neji would come up to her or say something. By the third day she thought he just couldn't find her and she started to stalk him. But stalk sounded so…obsessive. She had started to follow him around the compound and "accidentally" bump into him. Then he would say something. But all he said was

"Excuse me, Hinata-sama."

"My apologies, Hinata-sama."

She was actually starting to get irritated. She would look up at him expectantly and all he would do was bow and walk away. Sometimes she would swear she saw some amusement in his eyes. She let out a little sigh. She didn't want to ask Neji. She was afraid Neji might still hate her even though he seemed to be a different person. She was afraid of rejection; something she knew all too well.

Neji activated his Byakugan. He let out a sigh of relief and deactivated it.

_She's finally stopped._

He let out a light sigh. For the past week -or maybe even longer- she had been following him like a stalker. Like she was a FANGIRL. Like he was…Naruto Uzumaki. He shuddered imagining himself with an idiotic grin on his face. He knew it was most likely because she wanted some feedback on her training. It was after all the only logical explanation. Adding on the amount of times she "bumped" into him in the compound only made his idea more believable. But not one to go back on his word he would wait until she asked him. Things weren't always going to be easy for her. But with that look that she had on her face whenever she "bumped" into him she probably thought it would be.

The poor girl. He almost felt sorry for her.

_Almost._

* * *

"I'm late! Iruka-sensei is going to be so mad!"

Naruto Uzumaki, also known as The Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, had promised to meet his ex-sensei, Iruka for lunch at Ichiraku. He hardly ever got to see Iruka, with all the missions, and training he did with Jiraiya and Kakashi…well when Kakashi wasn't training Sasuke. So when Iruka mentioned lunch, well not lunch so much as ramen Naruto was on board. Unfortunately, while waiting for lunch to come around Naruto fell asleep. Thus the panicking above...and below.

"Watch Out!"

"Sorry!"

"I'll pay for that later!"

After many close-calls with the villagers and their carts, Naruto was finally in the sight of Ichiraku.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei should still be there! Pork ramen here I come!"

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Naruto was suddenly knocked off his feet by three little kids also known as the Konohamaru Corps. On the left side of their signature pose was Moegi, the girl with the two high orange pigtails and the constant tint on her cheeks. On the right was Udon, a normal looking little boy with a constant sinus problem and in the middle with a big grin on his face was Konohamaru. The boy in competition with him into becoming Hokage.

"Got ya, boss!" Konohamaru smiled.

Naruto grinned back and said

"Sorry" before poofing away.

From the ramen stand, the real Naruto was pointing at Konohamaru and his two friends with a triumphant grin on his face. "You three are no match for the future Hokage, believe it!" Then he headed into Ichiraku and yelled

"Give me 5 pork ramen old man, Iruka-sensei's buying!"

Teuchi smiled at him.

"Anything for my number one customer"

_2 minutes later…_

"Where IS Iruka-sensei? Those 5 bowls won't be paying for themselves you know" Naruto let out a huff. Iruka was NEVER late. Obviously he's been spending too much time with Kakashi.

"By the way Naruto, a chuunin came in here earlier. Hair in a ponytail, a scar on his nose." Teuchi said while remembering what said chunnin had told him.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Teuchi-san I need you to do me a little favour please?" Iruka asked.**_

"_**Anything for a shinobi of the leaf." Teuchi grinned. **_

"_**I need you to tell Naruto I'm on guard duty today so I won't be coming to eat lunch with him."**_

"_**Dully noted. I'll make sure he gets the message."**_

_**End flashback**_

It took Naruto a total of five seconds to realize just what Iruka's last minute cancellation on him meant.

* * *

Sakura looked up. She could have sworn she just heard Naruto scream "Gama-chan." She shook her head.

_I must be hearing things._

She let out a little chuckle as she went back to filing the hospital's medical records.

* * *

Naruto sadly walked toward Team 7's training ground. In one hand he held his now empty Gama-chan. The poor little thing hadn't been so empty since Ero-sennin went to do some research and stole it while Naruto was practicing the rasengan. At least he could get some training done. Maybe even spar with Sasuke. And beat him.

_That would show Kakashi-sensei who's the better shinobi!_

Naruto huffed a little thinking about all the times Kakashi overlooked him.

_**Flashback**_

"_**I got it! You're going to train Sasuke!"**_

"_**Don't get mad. I found a much better teacher for you than me"**_

_**End flashback**_

That had been a lie. Ebisu was _not_ what he had in mind. He was a _closet pervert. _At least Kakashi didn't hide it. Naruto and others saw how Ebisu had a nosebleed and shot off into a well when he did his Sexy jutsu.

And then it only got worse. Jiraiya. He was by far one of the most perverted people Naruto had ever met. Not only did he right the Icha-Icha series, he used real people. Well real women. He peeped in bath houses, went to brothels, and much more. In fact, Ero-sennin was too nice for him.

"It seems every teacher I have is a pervert in some way" Naruto sighed.

Well he finally reached the training grounds. It was empty. He let out an evil smile. Let the fun begin.

"Kage Bushin no jutsu!"

* * *

She took a deep breath.

It was now or never. She would have preferred never but she had something to prove. To her father, the Hyuuga elders, Naruto and most importantly, herself. She knew that if she put her mind to it and was serious, she _could _become stronger. The only thing in her way at the moment was her fear of confronting Neji.

_What if he said no?_

_What if he attacked her for even __**trying**__ to ask such a thing?_

_What if he told her father?_

What if he told her father indeed. She could just imagine how that would go. She vigorously shook her head. No time for those negative thoughts now. She had to find Neji and ask him before the ridiculous amount of courage she had mustered up, withered like last year's lilies.

"Byakugan"

She spotted him. He was standing in the dojo by himself. Almost as if he was waiting for someone. _For her._ She ran as fast as she could. He could **not **get away. If he did she might never be able to ask him.

* * *

_It was about time. _Neji thought.

Honestly, how long was she planning on playing this game? **He** didn't need the training. **He** had **won** the preliminaries, as horrible of a win it was. Even though he had decided what he would need to work on first with her, he would still need her to come up to him. Her self-confidence and stutter would need to be dealt with before she could even begin training. What good was training, if with just one insult her enemy could turn her into a stuttering, sitting duck?

_When she asks me for help she had better not stutter. _

This was a fun game, he decided. It helped her with training and it helped him do something besides loathe the Main house – well the majority of it- and the way they carried themselves.

"Let's make things a little more interesting" he said to himself.

* * *

_He's leaving?!_

She would not allow that to happen. After almost running into so many Hyuuga's (which was very convenient) and bowing and apologizing she was just around the corner. She **knew** she would never get another chance like this. She pushed more chakra to her feet and increased her speed.

The dojo door slid open.

"Neji!"

* * *

Neji, with one hand on the door on the opposite side of the dojo froze. He let out a thin smile which quickly disappeared and replied

"Hello, Hinata-sama"

Silence.

She froze. She had no idea what to do. She was panicking. The way he looked at her made her feel so…insignificant. She could barely believe she had said-well shouted- Neji like that without the stutter. Even with that minor accomplishment under her belt she knew she looked as desperate as she felt. Panting for air. One hand holding the dojo door, basically supporting her body from collapsing.

She was down and out and Neji, the enemy-nin, had her at his mercy with a kunai in his hand going in for the kill. She took a breath. Her next sentence could either make her or break her.

"Neji nii-san…I was wondering if you could…tr-train me?

* * *

Neji inwardly sighed. He didn't have to want to do this. Especially the way she looked right now.

Oh well.

* * *

"No."

The kunai stabbed her in her heart.

* * *

Chapter 2 done!

Naruto and Sakura have made their first of many more appearances.

Truth be told im not too fond on Sakura but i will not bash her. i just dont know for sure if she will be paired with Sasuke or even have a significant role in this story so...

When I read this over it seemed kind of…messy I don't know.

You guys tell me what you think :D


	3. Chapter 3

**_PLEASE READ:_**

**_My wonderful readers I REALLY appreciate the story n author alerts but the problem is you aren't reviewing!!_**

**_I need some feedback so I can make this story better so please…review._**

**_Chewie Cookies- Don't worry there will be no NejiHina-ness. As Hinata learns from new people there will be chapters that mainly feature her and that person._**

**_Lady Tsuki Kitsune- I figured as much. I might write it over so what do you suggest?_**

**_On to Chapter 3!_**

* * *

Troublesome.

If he could describe the way his day had been going in one word that would be it. All he had wanted to do was find a nice, shady, area to watch the clouds in. If he was up to it he might have even played Shogi with Asuma. All in all, today was his non-troublesome, carefree day.

But unfortunately, it was not meant to be.

His mother had decided that she needed some things from the market for dinner that night. Coincidentally, his father was nowhere to be found. So she sent **him **instead. She claimed he was too lazy and the walk would do him some good.

He sighed. Did she not know him at all?

He trudged towards the market and let out a loud sigh. The market was basically on the other side of Konoha. In all likelihood, this would take up his whole day. He sighed again.

_Troublesome woman._

"Shikamaru!"

_Correction: Troublesome women._

Shikamaru sighed even louder. He did _not _want to deal with that loud mouth right now. He had two choices.

1. Stop and wait for her to catch up and run her mouth, about Sasuke no doubt.

Final Outcome: Troublesome.

OR

Keep walking and let her shout at him for not waiting and **then **start talking about Sasuke.

Final Outcome: Troublesome.

A lose-lose situation. He sighed again.

This was _**definitely**_ going to be a long day.

* * *

She looked down.

_He must still hate me._

"Oh, I…I see then. Well, I guess I will be g-going now." Hinata had hit a brick wall. With Neji refusing to train her, she would never be able to get better at jyuuken. It didn't matter to her father if she learned every single jutsu out there. If she couldn't get better at jyuuken, it was useless. She might as well turn in her hitai-ate right now and get ready to be disowned or branded with the Branch Family seal.

_In a way, Neji was right. _Hinata thought. _A failure will always be a failure._ She turned around to leave. She would **not **cry in front of Neji. It would somehow get back to her father and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Hinata-sama."

She froze. _He's just probably going to throw it in my face that a main house member had to ask a branch member for help. _She lightly shook her head. Those horrible thoughts were coming back again. She really needed to stop talking to herself like that. "Yes, Neji nii-s-san?"

"How can you expect to train to get stronger when you still have that stutter?"

Hinata stared. She didn't see where he was going with this. "I don't understand how m-my stuttering has anything to d-do with tr-training."

Neji stared.

Was she serious? He had basically offered his services to her just to make things a **little **easier and she was going to pretend that she "didn't understand what her stuttering had to do with anything?"

_Fine. _If he was going to have to spell it out for her then he would make sure his point got across nice and clearly.

**Very **clearly.

"Do you realize that you sound like a bumbling imbecile when you stutter?"

She looked down. _Again with the insults. _If he was trying to make her feel bad he definetly succeeded. "With all due respect N-Neji nii, i-if you didn't want to tr-train me a-all you h-had to d-do was s-say s-so."

Suddenly, she felt something cold on her neck.

"But Hinata-sama…I **am **training you"

* * *

_Was it even possible for a single person to talk this long and not get tired? _Shikamaru wondered.

It had been 10 minutes since Ino had shouted out to him. In those 10 minutes of his life (that he would never get back) she had managed to talk about Sasuke, (what a surprise) and how Sakura would never be Mrs. Uchiha because of her "billboard brow". Sasuke this, Sasuke that. He had quickly learned that it would be easier to just nod randomly, lest he wanted _another _hit on his head.

_Where's Chouji or Asuma when you need them? _He wondered desperately.

"Hey guys."

Shikamaru looked up to see Chouji coming towards them, with a bag of chips in his hand. Shikamaru had never been so happy to see anyone in his life, but it was too troublesome to show his appreciation on his face. He just tilted his head in acknoledgement and slightly winced when Ino shouted,

"Hey Chouji!"

Chouji fell into step with them. "Where you guys headed?"

"Market", Shikamaru grunted out. _Troublesome._

"I'm going to find Sasuke-kun", Ino replied with a smile. "But I can't help feel that im forgetting something." Ino thought hard. She knew there was something she needed to do but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was quickly shrugged off as she asked Chouji what she should buy for Sasuke. Shikamaru was happy to be ignored for the time being. He would gladly let Ino talk to Chouji about her Sasuke.

As long as he got to watch the clouds…

* * *

Naruto woke up with a start.

"How'd I end up here?" He looked around and suddenly everything came rushing back. The trees had small dents in them and the training dummies and targets had **definetly** seen better days. He got up and went to inspect the holes in the dummies and targets left by his shuriken and kunai.

"YATTA! Almost all of them hit the bullseye!"

Naruto had been working very hard these past few days to aim and hit targets more accurately. He had also been working on rasengan. He needed to be able to get that down without a clone. There was always a possibility that he wouldn't have time to create a clone to assist him. Unfortunately, that hadn't gone too well. He even had to promise Tsunade that he would never practice without someone to supervise him again. It had cost him a whole weeks worth of ramen to get his apartment fixed. At least he knew he would need **a lot **more room next time. He grinned sheepishly at the memory.

A loud growl rang out in the training grounds. Naruto quickly became alert and had a kunai readied in his hand. His eyes shifted around looking for any possible movement. Another growl. He looked down.

It was coming from his stomach.

_I forgot training so much like that works up an appetite._

It was probably best if he never mentioned what had just transpired to anyone…ever.

"ICHIRAKU RAMEN HERE I COME!"

* * *

_How do I always end up in these situations?_

Currently, Shikamaru was in Ichiraku waiting for Chouji to order. Ino had separated from them, determined to get a date with Sasuke and make Sakura jealous. He had planned to get the items for his mother and take a short nap on a rooftop somewhere but Chouji had gotten hungry and begged to get something to eat. At least it was empty. And quiet.

Shikamaru **despised **loud noises. This day could only get worse if-

"OLD MAN, 10 MISO RAMEN ON THE DOUBLE!"

Shikamaru laid his head on the counter. He gave up. All he wanted right now was sleep. If you got past the hard surface of the counter, it was actually pretty comfortable…

* * *

"Now do you understand?" he asked.

"H-hai Neji nii-san"

He sighed. It was amazing she understood and agreed but still couldn't stop. At least she hadn't fainted. If she had even turned red, he would turn around and let her somehow train herself.

"Okay then, so until you can ask me to train you _without _stuttering you're on your own."

She took a deep breath. She could do it. If Naruto could be as…boisterous as he was she could surely say a sentence without stuttering.

Couldn't she?

"Neji nii-san could you p-please tr-

"Again."

N-Ne-

"Again."

She sighed. This would take awhile.

* * *

"Ah."

That was a GREAT dinner. He had beat Chouji again at an eating contest. He didn't even _**throw up**_ this time. In fact, if he thought about it, today was overall a great day. Sure he didn't get to beat Sasuke or even see Sakura but it was still good.

"I wonder where all the others' are.." he said out loud to himself. He unlocked his apartment door and stepped inside. He made a beeline to his bed and laid down. _I haven't seen Kiba or Akamaru since yesterday. Sakura is so busy at the hospital now and Sasuke is training with Kakashi. Ero-sennin is probably doing "research" and last I heard the old-man went on vacation. Who else am I missing? Shino…no I don't even talk to him much. Ino..same with her. What about Hinata?I haven't seen her since I faced Neji. She's so weird. She always turns red when I talk to her. I wonder if she's afraid of me or something. Not like that would be a surprise, a lot of people are afraid of me._

He frowned. Stupid fox, stupid villagers. They were all stupid. Afraid of him like he was the fox. Naruto was pretty sure that if he was in fact the fox and not the container, they would all be dead by now. But they would all see when he was Hokage. That brought a smile to his face. Not only would everyone respect him but he would be the strongest in the village. Stronger then the stupid teme, Kakashi and even Ero-sennin. He wondered if he would get free ramen when he was Hokage.

_Free ramen. A dream come true…_

* * *

Neji was quickly becoming irritated. This was not working the way he planned. He had been there for five minutes listening to her stutter.

"Neji nii-san, I would ap-aprecia-"

"Again"

It was **one **simple sentence. Kami forbid he had asked her for her reasons for getting stronger.

"Neji nii-san, I would appreciate it i-if y-"

"Again"

He might have killed someone by then.

* * *

Hinata could see the irritation slowly showing on his face. She knew that he hid his emotions very well so for them to openly show on his face, she must be ticking him off.

Naruto's voice rang in her ears.

"_C'mon Hinata, show that jerk who's boss!"_

"_Kick his ass Hinata!"_

She pretended that he was there right now, encouraging her to accomplish this difficult feat.

She **would** do it. Even if it would take all night. But hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

_How long have we been doing this? _Neji impatiently thought. Even meditating –his favourite pastime- could not have prepared him for this. _I can feel my eyebrow twitchi-_

"Neji nii-san I would appreciate it if you could train me in jyuuken."

He stared.

She had done it.

* * *

She blinked.

Did she just say that. _**WITHOUT**_ stuttering?! She wasn't sure. Neji hadn't said anything so Hinata quickly figured she _had _thought it.

So she said it again.

* * *

_Thank Kami-sama._ Now he could train her.

It would be… entertaining.

For _him_ at least.

"You're ready to be trained." He said.

* * *

Hinata was overjoyed. She could **finally **start training. She smiled inwardly.

_Thank you, Naruto-kun_.

* * *

While thinking about free ramen, Naruto sneezed.

* * *

**_Chapter 3 done!_**

**_I think I wrote this one a lot better then ch.2._**

**_And im NOT bashing Ino, i just had to make sure she made an appearance in the story. please forgive me!_**

**_Tell me what you guys think :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**TO:**

**Quiet and Complicated:** Do NOT apologize for your review. I am _**very**_grateful to be getting some critisicm. At first I thought you were being sarcastic but I'm just stupid like that :P And did you mean chapter 3 or throughout the whole story?

Thank you **VERY** much and feel free to criticize my story as you see fit. I need all the help I can get!

* * *

Chapter 4

_I've made the __**biggest**__ mistake of my life._Hinata thought. To sum it up, her days of training had been hell. Neji was by far one of the strictest teachers she had ever come across. She had been so happy for her two-hour break as soon as Neji allowed her to leave she was gone. _Maybe Naruto-kun will be at Ichiraku today._That thought made her quicken her pace. Between her training with her team and Neji, she hadn't seen Naruto in over a week. Hopefully, Neji's twisted way of raising her confidence would help her keep calm when she saw Naruto.

Hopefully.

* * *

_I've got him now!_

Naruto launched himself from the tree. He was going to surprise Sasuke with a kick to his face. _Let's see how pretty boy deals with a bruise on his "oh-so perfect" face._At the last second, Sasuke turned around. He smirked.

"_Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!"_Sasuke emitted a large fireball from his mouth which went soaring toward Naruto. Naruto was quickly engulfed by the flames. Sasuke looked to the ground to see a badly burned Naruto but there was nothing there. He quickly looked around, scanning the area for any movement or orange. _Where could he be?!_

Any other thoughts Sasuke had were interrupted by a kick to his face which sent him flying in the air.

"U!"

"Zu!"

"Ma!"

"Ki!"

"Naruto Rend-hey!"

Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto's leg before he could kick him back to Earth. He pulled Naruto down and grabbed him, both spiraling quickly toward the ground.

"_Jibaku Fuda: Kassei"_

Naruto exploded.

* * *

Hinata looked up. She could have sworn she heard an explosion. "Byakugan!" _There!_ She saw smoke rising in the direction of the training grounds. _Isn't that where Naruto-kun trains?_ Her eyes widened.

"Naruto-kun!"

It was really hard navigating her way through the village without knocking anyone over. _Why is it_ she thought, _that everytime something bad happens, there are more villagers in the way? _She sighed. She hoped Naruto was okay.

_Hang on, Naruto-kun. I'm coming!_"What the hell, dobe?! Were you trying to kill us both?!"

* * *

"How was I suppost to know the explosion would be that big? I barely put any chakra in it. It was just supposed to stun you!"

"I'm bleeding you idiot. I'm obviously worse then stunned!"

Sasuke wanted to bang his head against a wall. Or bang Naruto's head. How could any real shinobi be that reckless? He heard Naruto mumble something. "What was that, dobe?" he asked.

" I **said**, any **good **shinobi would have expected a trap. Guess you aren't that great, huh teme?" Naruto sneered.

"At least I can stand" Sasuke bragged.

"I bet you can't. You got hurt a lot worse than I did."

"You weren't even **supposed **to be hit!" Sasuke pointed out.

"Teme"

"Baka"

"Naruto-kun a-are you okay?" a voice asked.

* * *

Neji was enjoying himself. Training Hinata had been even more entertaining than he could have ever imagined. _Maybe _it was mean that he would let her hold the jyuuken pose for five minutes if she didn't do it perfectly. _Maybe _it was mean that if she stuttered, he ignored her. _Maybe _it was mean that he made her get up at dawn and let her run around the Hyuuga compound three times (it's a pretty big compound) if she wasn't practicing when he arrived at the dojo. But _maybe _it wasn't.

Even if it was he was having to much fun anyway. Soon he would teach her a new taijutsu move.

Just not the way that was expected.

* * *

"And then I used the Kawarimi no Jutsu with one of my clones that attached an explosive tag on its stomach which I activated. But I guess I used too much chakra because I got hit too." Naruto grinned sheepishly with a hand on the back of his head.

"But I beat Sasuke-teme. It was so awesome! You should have seen it Hinata-chan!" Hinata smiled at him and continued to wrap his arm. She was proud of herself. When she had arrived Naruto's shirt was barely on his body -which was most likely the work of his exploding tag- but she had managed to keep calm and not faint. Seeing as he had just a minor burn on his arm she had tended to Sasuke first.

Sasuke's torso and arm were burned but he refused to go to the hospital. Something about "fangirls" and "Ino" and "Sakura." She could have sworn he looked a little scared about going but she quickly shrugged it off. Sasuke didn't appear to be afraid of anything, so why would he be afraid of a few girls?

She wrapped his torso and arm and tried very hard to keep calm. _What if Sakura was here? She'd kill me?!_ And _I hope Naruto-kun doesn't think I like Sasuke-san." _When she was done, all she got was a "Hn". But that was better then nothing, right?

Then she made her way over to Naruto and wrapped his arm while he told her about his strategic win. When she finished, Naruto flexed his arm and said "My arm's feeling better already, thank you Hinata-chan!" With a burst of happiness, he gave her a quick hug. She quickly turned red and had to breathe in and out very quickly to keep from fainting. _He's hugging me! _She shouted in her mind. "Hey teme did you say thank you to Hinata-chan for cleaning up your sorry butt?" Sasuke just glared. "Dobe" Then he looked to Hinata, nodded in her direction and said "Hn"

Naruto glared back. "Sorry Hinata-chan. Seems like teme over there doesn't know how to say thank you. I'm going to take you out for some ramen as an even greater thanks!" he grinned. Hinata turned red again at the ideas running through her head. _He's taking me on a date! _

_She's turning red again. She's so weird, but she's really nice too. If it had been Sakura-chan who saw what I did to her "precious" Sasuke she might have beat me up and left me._

"Let's go! Ramen awaits us!" He grabbed Hinata's hand and half-dragged half-ran to Ichiraku.

Sasuke closed his eyes and laid on the grass.

"Dobe."

* * *

Neji paced.

_Where is she?!_

Neji stopped pacing. He did _not_ pace. Pacing was something for people to do when they were nervous or openly showed their emotions. He did _not _show his emotions and he was _not _nervous.

He was frustrated.

How was he supposed to enjoy himself if his victim was not there. This would not do. Now he would have to go find her. There would be hell to pay if she was not on her way back.

* * *

"So Hinata-chan where have you been for the past week?" Naruto asked in between bites of his 27th bowl of ramen.

_He was looking for me?! _Hinata thought. She had a little tint of pink on her cheeks. She never thought that _Naruto _would ever wonder where _she _was. He was usually chasing after Sakura. Naruto saw the dejected look on Hinata's face and panicked.

"EH!? It's okay Hinata-chan you don't have to tell me, I was just wondering. Sorry" She looked up startled. "N-no it's not like t-that. I w-was j-just thinking a-about s-something, r-really!" She said back. She sighed. Whenever she panicked she stuttered a lot more.

"_**Do you realize that you sound like a bumbling imbecile when you stutter?"**_

She took a deep breath. She would not stutter anymore. "I've just been training with Neji nii-san, Naruto-kun" she smiled. Good, not a single stutter. Neji nii-san would be proud.

_Neji nii-san!  
_

Hinata abruptly stood up. It must have been past two hours. _Neji nii-san is going to kill me._She bowed to Naruto and Teuchi very quickly. "Thank you very much for the ramen N-Naruto-kun. I have to go now, b-bye!" She would work on the stuttering thing later. She whirled around just to come into contact with a brick wall. She stumbled a little, holding her nose. "Itai" she mumbled. Then she remembered Neji who was probably waiting for her at the compound.

She bowed again. "I apologize for bumping into you" she looked up to see who she was apologizing too and her eyes widened when she realized who it was.

"Neji nii-san"

"Hn"

She could almost feel the pain that training was sure to bring her that night.

* * *

Hinata groaned.

She knew Neji would be a little angry that she was very late from her break but that stunt he had pulled was unfair.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Okay Hinata-sama, we are going to have a little spar now that you have properly mastered the jyuuken poses."**_

"_**Hai."**_

"_**Remember to use enough chakra so I can feel it but not enough to close my tenketsu points."**_

"_**Hai."**_

_**Neji and Hinata ran at each other, palm outstretched. Neji quickly went on the offensive, jabbing left and right. He was impressed at her ability to counterattack and even dodge some of his attacks. He did hit her a few times though. He saw an opening on her left arm and quickly went for it. Hinata saw what he was about to do and lightly pushed his palm up with her to fingers, unbalancing his form. As he was unbalanced she went and closed a few of the tenketsu on his right arm.**_

_**He jumped back and propelled himself forward, using chakra on his feet to move faster. With his left arm he jabbed for her forehead, which she dodged by bending down. She went for his stomach, but he flipped over her and went for the back of her head. He deactivated his Byakugan and relaxed.**_

"_**Very good, Hinata-sama"**_

"_**Neji-nii?" she asked.**_

"_**Yes, Hinata-sama?"**_

"_**Can you please stop c-calling me Hinata-sama?"**_

"_**We are going to spar again, okay Hinata-sama?" Neji said. Hinata sighed. It was a lot harder to stop her stuttering when Neji focused all his attention on her like that. She looked at her hands and repeated her request. There was a brief moment of silence. Hinata looked up and saw Neji staring at her.**_

"_**When you can look at my face and say that without stuttering I will stop Hinata-sama" he said mockingly. **_

_**End Flashback**_

_Well he just sucks then _Hinata thought. She quietly giggled at such a childish retort. Then she remembered what happened next.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Okay Hinata-sama we are going to spar one more time and then our training is done for the day" he declared.**_

_**They both activated their Byakugan. **_

"_**Hai" she said. They both jumped away from each other. Hinata waited for him to attack but Neji just stood there. So she decided to take the initiative and attack first. Maybe if she had noticed the faint smirk that appeared on his face she would have stopped.**_

_**As soon as she got close enough, she felt Neji release a significant amount of chakra. She knew what was coming next but had no time to move back. Neji started to spin and all Hinata could do was brace herself for the oncoming pain that was sure to come.**_

"_**Hakkeshō Kaiten"**_

_**End Flashback**_

She unconciously rubbed her arm as she remembered that trick he had pulled. Her poor arm had been the first to hit the ground. _Better my arm then my head_. She couldn't wait until Neji showed her how to do the Kaiten. She let a small smile play across her face as she imagined blowing away her little sister and finally winning a match.

* * *

Chapter 4 done!

Sorry I took long to update. I just didn't know how to put this together.

Hopefully its better then my other chapters

REVIEW PLEASE! :D

Kawarimi no Jutsu-Body replacement technique

Jibaku Fuda: Kassei-Exploding Tag:Activate

Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu-Fire Release:Great Fireball Technique

Hakkeshō Kaiten-Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Again"

Hinata took a deep breath as she released her chakra. She then spun around to create a dome of chakra around herself. Neji gripped a kunai and threw it toward her. It ricocheted from the barrier and went off at an odd angle. He nodded in approval.

"If you release more chakra, Not only will your dome increase in size, it will also send the projectile back at the attacker." Neji pointed out. Hinata nodded.

"One more time."

* * *

Naruto grinned. He was on a lucky streak. A few days ago he had beat Sasuke, gloated about his win to everyone he came across **and **he had convinced Jiraiya to teach him a new jutsu. Hopefully his luck wouldn't run out just yet. He was planning on getting a mission from Tsunade. He'd been stuck in the village for too long. On his way to the Hokage's office his mind ran across Hinata.

_I wonder how her training is going with Neji. She seems pretty strong to me though. During the exams, she got up so many times even though Neji knocked her back down again. Maybe one day she can spar with me, so I can see how much stronger she is. She's a pretty good shinobi too; she just acts a little weird. _Naruto was so deep in his thoughts that he couldn't avoid bumping into someone. Due to his training he managed to keep on his feet but the same could not be said for the other person.

"Heh, sorry about that" Naruto said. He went to help the man up but his hand was slapped away. As the mysterious stranger got up, Naruto realized this man was actually a boy just maybe a few years older than him. Not to mention a lot taller. But then again, almost everyone was tall to Naruto. The older boy huffed. "Do you know who I am?" Naruto blinked. He sure didn't remember seeing this boy around before. "Uh...N-" The older boy continued.

"Do you know how much this kimono costs? This is an outrage! I will make sure your Hokage hears about this you orange jumpsuit wearing freak!" The boy stormed back to the Hokage's office. Naruto sweatdropped. _Idiot_ he thought. Then his eyes widened. If he got to Tsunade before he did, he probably wouldn't be able to get a mission **and **he'd have to pay for his "ruined" kimono. His gama-chan wasn't even half way filled yet. He'd have to see Iruka about that too. But back to the matter at hand. How was he going to get to Tsunade before that stuck-up boy? He glanced up at the rooftops and the window where Tsunade's office was. He grinned.

He had an idea.

* * *

Hinata sat down and Neji followed suit. "Impressive. You have managed to get down the Hakkeshō Kaiten in only a few days." Hinata gave a small smile. "Now that you have gotten down a good offensive and defensive move, we will start to work on your endurance and stamina." Hinata nodded. "You can take your break now" he stated. Hinata gave a quick bow and got up. As she was walking out she stopped when Neji started to speak.

"And Hinata-sama?" She turned around with a questioning look on her face.

"Yes, Neji nii-san?"

"Hanabi did not get down the Kaiten as quickly as you did" and he sat down, ready to start his meditating. Hinata's spirits soared and her smile grew bigger. For Neji to say something like that she must really be doing good. She bowed.

"Thank you Neji nii-san" and she left.

_I must be getting soft,_ Neji thought. Despite that he let a small smile play across his lips.

* * *

"I need to speak to your Hokage right away!"

Shizune looked up and saw a young man with an expensive looking –not to mention dirty-kimono on. "What is this regarding?" she asked politely. A look of anger crossed the man's face. "This- this _**animal**_ purposely knocked me over. I demand restitution!" Inwardly Shizune rolled her eyes. This boy looked spoiled and arrogant. Never a good combination. "I'll see if she is willing to see you today" and she got up from the desk and went to the double doors that led to Tsunade's office. When she was a foot away from the doors there was a crash and a shout. Shizune and the two chuunin who guarded the door burst into her office. They all quietly, but very swiftly walked back out when they saw the fury radiating off her and a look that promised utter pain.

"_**NARUTO!**_"

Okay, _maybe_ he didn't think that through properly.

_Maybe _he should have just transformed into a chuunin like Iruka sensei and ran passed the boy to get to Tsunade's office first.

_Maybe _he shouldn't have made a complex plan that involved running from one end of a rooftop to the other that had two clones that would throw him into the air when he jumped on their hands.

_Maybe _he shouldn't have pulled his own version of Dynamic Entry which in turn broke the enormous window.

But what's done is done and besides, it had been a _hell_ of a lot more fun than he had expected. He had still gotten to her office first right?

"Naruto" a voice said. He blinked and looked up to see a furious Tsunade looking back at him. "YOU WEREN'T EVEN PAYING ATTENTION WERE YOU?!" she shouted. He grinned.

"Of course I was paying attention baa-chan. It was just a little accident. I promise I'll pay for the window" He moved back a little when she seemed to get even angrier. "C'mon baa-chan I just wanted a mission and then this teme started ranting about who he was" he huffed. Tsunade sighed. She just wanted to get in a bottle of sake between the stacks of paperwork. She dropped her head onto the table. _I should have never taken this job, _she thought.

"Fine Naruto, there's a C-rank mission for you. I don't care who you want to bring with you but no more than five people. That means you only bring **four** other people" she sighed. "YATTA! What's the mission baa-chan? You need to clear out a group of renegade shinobi? An escort for a beautiful princess?" Naruto ran with the many possibilites of the mission. "Something like that" Tsunade replied and the door swung open. Naruto turned to see his beautiful princess. He gaped. The "princess" gaped right back.

"YOU!?" They shouted at each other.

* * *

Hinata briskly walked to the Inuzuka household. She hadn't seen Kiba or Akamaru in a long time. She missed the cute furry little dog, and Kiba's antics. They were a funny duo and with Shino's dry humour made it a funny team to be on. She could faintly hear Kiba's shout of Dynamic marking. She unconciously wrinkled her nose. She didn't mind Kiba's own way of tracking but that just seemed a tad…unsanitary.

When she arrived Akamaru was the first to notice as he sniffed the air, and quickly ran toward her with the idea to knock her down. As he jumped to her, Kiba looked up and gave a grin. "Hey Hinata!" he shouted loudly. She caught Akamaru and scratched between his ears. He let out a little growl and quickly fell asleep in her arms. She walked toward Kiba and they started to talk about what they had done for the past few weeks. Shino had gone on a mission with his father and Kiba had been trying to create new jutsu's for him and Akamaru. She told him about her training and Kiba was quickly on board.

"Cool Hinata! I better watch out or you might be the one kicking my butt at the next chuunin exams" She gave a small smile and nodded. Remembering that she had not yet eaten lunch she excused herself promising to visit the next day and left for Ichiraku.When she got there, she ordered one Miso ramen and while it was being made Teuchi started to talk to her. "Hello Hinata-san. How come you aren't here with Naruto?" he asked innocently. She started to blush. "W-well I just …uhmm.." she trailed off. She didn't know how to answer that question. "Well…Naruto-kun and I a-are just friends." she sighed. That was a hard sentence.

Teuchi laughed. "I would have never guessed. You two look very cute together. Better than that other pink-headed girl he comes with." After seeing the sad look on her face he quickly continued. "Ahh…he comes here with her and the dark-haired boy. I don't think she likes him much. Anyway he did say that you sounded a lot better when you didn't stutter. I think he might like you" he winked at her. Hinata blushed even harder.

_He might like me? _

* * *

Naruto jumped out the broken window and onto the rooftop. His lucky streak had run out. He had to escort that stuck up prince back to Getsugakure. At least he had his choice of his team members.

_Who to pick? Hmmm…Sasuke-teme of course.__ Maybe Neji…oh and Hinata. Definetly Hinata.I can't wait to see what she can do. One more person….hmmm…Shikamaru? Too lazy. Chouji?He might not go if Shikamaru goes…Definetly not Ino. I guess I can ask Sakura-chan too. Well that's four people. Now to find them. _

Naruto's stomach brought him back to reality. He laughed nervously. "I need to eat first though," and he jogged to Ichiraku where he found his first potential teammate. "Hey Hinata-chan! Can I ask you something?" Naruto said getting right to the point. She looked over at him. "Sure Naruto-kun. What is it that you need?" Inside her head she was cheering for joy at the fact that she hadn't stuttered or even blushed. "Well see…baa-chan gave me a mission and I have to find four others to go with me so…I was kinda wondering if you and Neji want to be a part of it?"

_He want's me to help with a mission? But I can't…I'm not strong enough. What do I do?_ Noting the nervous look on Naruto's face, she decided she would go. If Neji allowed her that is. She would prove that she was stronger. "Hai…I'll come and I'm sure N-Neji nii-san will come too" Naruto's face broke out into a grin and Hinata smiled back. "Great! Now I just have to get Sakura-chan and the stupid teme to agree. I'm so excited! I'll catch you later Hinata-chan!" He jumped up quickly and left. She sighed and got up as well. Her break was almost over. As she was leaving, she heard Naruto calling out to her. She turned around and heard Naruto shout over the villagers "We meet at the main gate tomorrow morning at nine. Don't be late!"

"Neji nii-san. We have a mission to go to t-tommorow" Hinata said. Neji looked up at her and replied "Hinata-sama you're back early." She inwardly sighed. If she stuttered while talking to Neji she might as well stop talking. It was more efficient to talk to a brick wall. "Gomen. I mean we have a mission tomorrow." He nodded. "When?" "We need to be at the main gates at nine." He nodded again. "For the rest of the night I will show you how to properly do _Hakke Rokujūyon Shō_. It may come in handy tomorrow." The dojo door slid open revealing Hiashi and Hanabi. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. She bowed in the direction of her father, which he ignored. Hiashi looked at Neji and said " Neji I shall be using the dojo to train my daughter Hanabi." Hinata hung her head and walked out of the dojo. Neji looked toward her and back at Hiashi. "Of course, Hiashi-sama." He also bowed and walked out.

_Damn._

At eight the next morning, Neji and Hinata were at the main gates with the things they needed. As they waited Neji explained to Hinata how to do _Hakke Rokujūyon Shō. _"It is basically jyuuken, except each time you hit a set number of chakra points, you increase your speed." Then for the rest of the time, they lightly sparred with each other until the others came.

First appeared Sasuke who nodded at Hinata and had a small glaring match with Neji. Hinata lightly giggled and looked away when they both turned to look at her. Next appeared Sakura, who gave a smile in Neji and Hinata's direction and then went to sit next to Sasuke, who glared at her. Then came their client who looked at them all, especially Hinata and Sakura. Then they all waited for Naruto.

And waited.

47 minutes later…

"Hey guys , sorry I'm late!" Naruto said. "See what happened was-" Sakura quickly silenced him with a punch to his head, which sent him to the ground. "BAKA! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR SO LONG! Right Sasuke-kun?" she looked at him. Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"Dobe"

"What did you say teme?!" Naruto sprung up, ready to attack. "Naruto-kun we must start our mission" Hinata said, stepping in front of Naruto. Sakura stared. _She didn't stutter? I've missed out on a lot then. _Neji stepped beside her. "Hinata-sama is right, Naruto. Let's go." Naruto huffed and then looked at Hinata. "Sorry Hinata-chan" he mumbled.

"Well this is Katanashi, some stupid prince that we have to escort to Getsugakure and this is Hinata-chan, Neji, Sakura-chan and teme." He said pointing to each one. "Well, let's get moving team Naruto!" he exclaimed energetically, pumping his fist in the air. Sakura punched him in his head again. "WE ARE **NOT** TEAM NARUTO!" and she stormed off. Neji and Sasuke followed suit. Before Hinata could help Naruto up, she was pulled aside by Katanashi. "Hello Hinata-san, I just wanted you to know that I am honored someone as beautiful as you will be my escort. I look forward to talking to you again." Hinata blushed while he walked off.

* * *

Neji turned, wondering why he could still sense Hinata at the main gates. He activated his Byakugan and saw Katanashi talking to her by himself.

Naruto dusted himself off and looked around for Hinata and Katanashi, noting that they were both missing. He turned and saw Katanashi privately talking to Hinata. Naruto unconsciously curled his fist and let out a small growl. He and Neji had the same thoughts.

**_Watch it Katanashi._**

* * *

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!! Chapter 5 done.

READ AND REIVEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

"Well according to this map we'll have to go through mist. Yatta! We can visit Inari, and the old man Tazuna" Naruto said to himself. He huffed. Sasuke had taken the lead as if _he _was captain and Sakura had of course followed suit. He rolled his eyes at that. Then Neji had taken up the back with his Byakugan in case of any "surprise attacks."

And then there was Hinata.

He slowly turned his head so he could see what Hinata was doing, which was pretty hard to do when he was carrying two loads. After walking off at the main gates, Katanashi had ordered that Naruto should carry his things to compensate for the "ruined" kimono. Naruto _loudly_ refused and Katanashi had started to sulk. Then Hinata being the kind person that she was offered to carry a few of his things. Naruto twitched at what had happened.

_**Flashback**_

"_**I demand it!" he shouted. "I am the grandson of the daimyo. You **_must _**listen to me!" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Again with the demands. Do you even have friends with that attitude?" Katanashi turned red with anger. He stopped walking. "I refuse to go anywhere unless someone carries my bags. I am the grandson of the daimyo. I **_refuse _**to do work like this" Naruto kept walking. **_

"_**I guess we're leaving you then."**_

_**Katanashi gaped. "You can't just leave me here. I could be killed! What kind of shinobi are you?" Naruto ignored him and kept walking. **__I will not fail this mission. __**Hinata thought to herself. She walked over to Katanashi, gave a small bow and said "If you want I can carry your things for you." Katanashi looked at her and grabbed her hands.**_

"_**Hinata-san, I could never ask you to do such a thing. Why bruise your beautiful hands and strain your beautiful body with such a heavy load. Why someone with such grace and beauty shouldn't even be in such a dangerous mission like this,"he gave a smile. **_

"_**You will do no such thing Hinata-sama" Neji said. "I refuse for you to carry someone else's things." **_

"_**B-But Neji nii-san..."**_

_**Naruto came towards her and snatched Katanashi's things from him. "Fine, I'll carry your things" Then he turned towards Hinata.**_

"_**Don't worry about a thing Hinata-chan. I'll handle this" he assured her with a thumbs up.**_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Sasuke sulked inwardly. He wanted to finish this mission as soon as possible so he could get back and kick Naruto's butt in order to get back his pride. It still kicked him in the hind parts that Naruto had done such a simple trick and almost hospitalized him. Unfortunately with the pace they were going at, it could take _weeks _before they get to Getsugakure. He had to somehow knock Katanashi out. He was too proud to have someone carry him and even if he wasn't who would carry him? Sasuke sure as hell wouldn't. Naruto might if they somehow convinced him; but with the argument he had it wasn't likely. He might not know Neji much but he figured he wouldn't carry him either. Hinata was out of the question and Sakura didn't seem like the carrying type. They would have to devise a plan.

But what?

* * *

"I'm getting weary. We should stop now and camp out." Katanashi said. Hinata noticed that Naruto was about to argue so she quickly agreed with Katanashi. They set up three tents: one for the girls and two for the boys. That promptly started an argument.

"I will not **share** a tent. The very idea is preposterous! Do you know who I am?!" Katanashi argued. The group visibly sighed. How was this supposed to work out? "Uhmm…Hinata and I will set up a few traps around the campground just in case…Right Hinata?" Sakura said. Hinata gave a curt nod. "Hai" As soon as the girls were out of sight, Naruto gave Katanashi a look. "If I have to beat you into unconsciousness I WILL!" He formed the seals. "Kage Bushin no jutsu!" Ten Naruto's appeared, each grinning evilly at Katanashi. He took a step back. "Don't you dare" he threatened.

"What are you going to do? Tell me how important you are?" Naruto sneered back.

"Dobe."

"What, Sasuke?"

"Don't be stupid. If you beat him up this mission is already a failure. We're supposed to protect him, remember?"

"But Sasuke, he's-"

Katanashi suddenly fell forward. As a reflex, one of the Naruto clones caught him before he hit the ground. "What happened?" it asked. Naruto, Sasuke and the other clones looked where Katanashi was standing to see Neji in his jyuuken stance with two fingers out. He straightened up and deactivated his Byakugan. "I do not know about you two, but Hinata-sama and I need sleep. We will be training early tomorrow morning and I will not have her unable to get that sleep because of this spoiled commoner." He walked off. "I've done my part; make sure there's something to eat when I get back."

Sasuke glared.

Naruto looked at Neji, then Sasuke, then at the clones. He grinned. "Well you heard him. I want you 3 to get firewood, you two to find something to eat and you three can train. You two can go." The clone holding Katanashi dispelled himself, leaving the boy to fall on the hard ground.

"Itai" he groaned.

* * *

"Well…goodnight" Hinata said softly.

"Hn."

"Have a good night Hinata-chan!"

"Remember our training tomorrow morning, Hinata-sama"

Hinata nodded and bowed before retreating to her tent. After setting up the traps, Sakura had claimed that she felt sleepy and decided not to eat. _I should make sure she's okay_. But on her way there, Naruto had dragged her to the campfire to eat, bragging about how he did most of the work while Sasuke just glared at Neji. Unfortunately Sasuke had heard him and there was a little scuffle. She knew better than to interfere so she just sat down beside Neji and ate.

"Sakura-chan, I brought you some food in case you were hungry" Hinata's voice trailed off.

Sakura was gone.

* * *

Yes i know...very short chapter but i was stuck

i honestly did not know what to do...but im back on track now

i promise either today or tomorrow i will have another chapter out to make up for this


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Hinata panicked.

_Where did she go?! _She thought frantically.

She activated her Byakugan but didn't see Sakura's chakra signature. She came out the tent and ran toward the others. "Sakura-chan is g-gone!" The three boys looked at her. Naruto paled and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_She __**would **__have to be the one getting captured. _

Naruto ran toward the tent. He searched around madly, trying to find some clue of where she had disappeared to. He quickly went from worried to angry. Sakura was like one of his sister's-even though she was violent towards him at times- and for someone to abduct his sister was…unforgivable.

"I've found her." Everyone looked toward Neji expectantly. _Note to self: Ask Neji nii-san to teach me how to see farther distances with the Byakugan. _"With the distance she's been carried though, this mission is going to take a lot longer than necessary."

"SO?!" Naruto shouted.

"So…" Neji repeated, exasperation evident in his tone. "We will need to split up; two will go retrieve Sakura and the other two will go with Katanashi.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"No way in HELL am I staying with that teme!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke glared at Neji.

Hinata unconsciously poked her fingers together. When she saw Neji glaring at her, she realized what she was doing and quickly stopped. "I can stay with Katanashi-san" she said.

"NO!" Neji and Naruto shouted in unision. Neji gave Naruto a weird look.

"Fine" Neji sighed in frustration. He did **not **want to do this, but he would rather cut off his hair and start wearing green spandex before he left Hinata with Katanashi. "I'll move on with Katanashi and you three go and get Sakura. I will wait at an inn in the mist for you for a day and a day only." They all nodded. Naruto made a handsign and three clones stood beside him. "These three can go with you and when something happens, **one **of them will dispel themselves so I know that we need to get back to you quickly"

Hinata, Neji and Sasuke gaped.

"That was very…smart of you Naruto-kun" Hinata said softly. He grinned. "Let's go get Sakura-chan!" And the three were off.

Neji looked at the clones.

"I'm not carrying him."

* * *

"Hinata-chan how come was Sakura-chan by herself anyways?" Naruto asked.

"Hn"

"Well…after we set up the traps around the area and looked for p-possible enemies, she told me that she wasn't feeling that well and was going back to sleep."

"That means she could have been taken from the time she left. She might not have even made it back to the campsite." Sasuke thought out loud. Hinata shook her head. "That isn't possible though…I watched her with my Byakugan until she was out of range. Even then she had to be two feet or less from the campsite. One of us would have sensed someone that close by."

Naruto nodded. "Hinata do you see anything?" Hinata shook her head, but then realized that since she was behind Naruto he wouldn't see her. "No, there's nothing nearby." They ran swiftly, in silence for a few minutes before something caught her eye. An object was flying toward her. She quickly transferred chakra to her legs and swung to the bottom of the branch. Said object imbedded itself into the tree behind her. She concentrated even more chakra to push herself from one tree to the other. She didn't notice Naruto and Sasuke watching her.

_When could she do THAT?! _Naruto shouted in his mind. _She looks so COOL!_

_Hn. I might want to watch out for her next time the chuunin exams come around. _

Hinata pulled the kunai from the tree and saw a note attached. She balanced herself sideways on the tree while reading the note.

_The pink headed girl is ours._

_If you want her back go and get that spoiled brat and bring him to the waterfall you see before you. _

She looked westward and saw the waterfall. She concentrated more on the waterfall. She could have sworn there was a log dangling on the edge. _I might need to practice more with my Byakugan. I'm seeing things. _Seeing something scrawled on the back of the paper she turned it over.

_If the boy is not here by the time the sun sets over the horizon, we will let the girl fall to her death._

Hinata's eyes widened. She let herself fall from the tree and land on the ground, feet first. Naruto and Sasuke appeared beside her. She handed Sasuke the note and looked apprehensively toward the waterfall.

* * *

"This is no fun" the Naruto clone grumbled. He was currently holding Katanashi and hating ever second of it. "You're telling me" the second clone mumbled back. He was holding Katanashi **and **Neji's load. "Stop your noisemaking" Neji glared. They would have to take a boat to get to mist. Then stay at an Inn and wait. If the others didn't make it back he would have to go on by himself.

With Katanashi.

**And **the three Naruto clones.

He sighed.

What a pain in the ass this mission was.

"Hey! You guys know what we should do since this teme is unconscious?" clone #1 asked.

"What?" the other two clones asked eagerly.

"We should paint up his face right before we get to Getsugakure. Then he'd look like those ladies that don't quick look like ladies that Ero-sennin pays for" clone #1 snickered.

The three clones laughed and gave Katanashi's unconscious body an evil look.

Neji twitched. Their idiotic laughing was really getting to him. _I must calm down…I __**must **__calm down…I __**MUST calm down! **_Neji started to imagine beating up the Naruto clones with chakra-infused fists.

His body relaxed as he suddenly found his happy place.

* * *

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke walked into the clearing. "Where are these idiots?!" Naruto asked loudly. "After all this trouble we went through to get Katanashi here! And where's Sakura-chan?"

"You're pretty loud for shinobi aren't you?" A bulky figure jumped down from a tree.

"I don't have time to waste with you pathetic three. Throw me the boy and I'll let your friend go" He sneered menacingly. Naruto gritted his teeth and sighed in defeat. "Fine…here" he walked over with Katanashi on his back and handed it to the man. He hoisted Katanashi over his shoulder and quickly punched Naruto back. Sasuke braced himself and caught Naruto, skidding a few feet backwards. Naruto got up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. _I'm bleeding. _

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted.

The man looked back at him. "Did you expect me to wait while you pulled a trick boy? What do you take me for an idiot?" The man looked over at another tree and nodded. A woman suddenly appeared behind him. He handed the body to her. "Take care of him while I finish off these three"

"Teme!" Naruto shouted running toward the man. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" Sasuke also launched himself toward the man. Hinata ran forward and jumped in front of the woman's way.

"I won't let you go any f-further"

The woman looked at her menacingly. "Are **you **supposed to stop me little weakling?" Hinata smiled and poofed away. The woman took a step back. "What?!" Katanashi suddenly jumped backwards, but not before connecting his foot with her chin. She flew toward a tree. The woman quickly recovered herself before knocking into the tree trunk. Katanashi poofed away to reveal Hinata in the jyuuken stance. She gave a smirk.

"I told you I wouldn't let you go any further."

* * *

I've made a new story. Its a SasuHina fic though

You guys check it out and tell me what you think

R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

"It seems we have been deceived…Hideki pull back!" the woman demanded. Hideki glared at the woman while he fought back Naruto and Sasuke. "No! We will finish these three off and then we will track down the boy. I want the bounty over his head. Anyway Naoki, don't you think our little friend should take a swim" He glanced over at the waterfall. Naoki nodded. She jumped sideways to avoid an incoming jyuuken strike from Hinata and pulled out a scroll. As she unrolled it Hinata jumped back.

_Just a precaution _she assured herself.

She heard Naoki mutter some words and the scroll poofed and in its place was a Dai shuriken. Naruto flipped backwards to avoid a painful uppercut and glanced towards Hinata. "Hinata look out!" he shouted. He made a move to go and help her but Hideki appeared in front of him. "I don't think so" and he kicked Naruto in his stomach. Naruto growled as he sat up holding his stomach. _Where in the hell did Sasuke go off to?_

Naoki pulled her arm back and threw the Dai shuriken, which missed Hinata by a good distance. Hinata with a confused look on her face watched as the Dai shuriken was not at an angle to turn around. _So what was she…Sakura-chan! _She too moved to try and get to Sakura but Naoki appeared in her way, just as Hideki did with Naruto. "Your fight's with me" Naoki's arm launched forward as she tried to stab Hinata with a kunai. Hinata used her palm and guided Naoki's arm away and with her other hand jabbed the tenketsu's in her wrist. Naoki gasped as her wrist hung limply. She moved back. "What the hell did you do?!"

The anger was evident on her face as she realized she wouldn't be able to use her arm anymore. _So that mean's I can only use taijustu. Damn. _She pulled out another kunai and launched herself at Hinata. She dodged Hinata's jabs with grace and managed to stab her in her left arm. Hinata pulled the kunai out her arm and let it drop to the ground. She moved in the jyuuken stance and ran toward Naoki. Naoki smiled and didn't make any move to dodge the incoming blow. Hinata pushed her left arm forward in an attempt to jab Naoki in her other arm. As her hand got an inch away from Naoki, she felt a tremendous pain in her left arm. She pulled her arm back and saw her hand slowly start to turn purple. She glanced worriedly at Naoki while she laughed.

"That kunai had a slow acting poison. Once it came into contact with your bloodstream the poison goes throughout your body and slows the blood flow. After it finishes with your arms it'll move to your legs and then stop the blood flow in your heart. This poison makes sure you suffer as long as possible. So you won't be a threat to me anymore." Naoki walked off as Hinata's left arm slowly started to turn purple.

* * *

Naruto glared at the man. He was littered with bruises but Hideki wasn't any better off. His eye was swollen shut and Naruto and his clones had dislocated his right arm. He also had a kunai in his side which he had yet to pull out. He needed to help Hinata and Sakura damn it! That wasn't going to happen if he had to keep wasting his time with this big idiot. "I've had enough of you. It's time to finish you off!" He summoned a clone which helped him form the Rasengan. Hideki just sneered.

"What is that another one of your tricks? I bet you that doesn't even do anything." Hideki pushed himself from the ground and ran toward Naruto. Naruto grinned and ran toward Hideki. As he got closer, Hideki's smirk slowly left his face as he felt the amount of chakra emanating from the blue orb in Naruto's hand. Naruto let out a smirk of his own.

"RASENGAN!"

* * *

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded dutifully as Sasuke helped her walk. "Sasuke-kun I'm fine, honestly. You're a little bruised yourself. I can walk on my own. And no offense, Sasuke-kun but you're a little wet." Sasuke just stared as water dripped into his eyes. "Hn."

_**Flashback**_

_**Hideki had knocked down another Naruto clone. 'This is my chance' Sasuke thought as he jumped from his hiding spot in the tree. Hideki was so focused on the many clones that he had forgotten about Sasuke. **_

_**Or so Sasuke thought.**_

"_**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!"**_

_**As the fireball got closer, Sasuke flipped backwards and stood on the ground with a kunai in his hand. He planned to kill of Hideki as soon as the fireball engulfed him. Hideki turned around just as the fire overwhelmed him. Sasuke jumped into the fray , only to be knocked backwards by a blow to his face. Hideki walked out the fire and laughed.**_

"_**Do you not see how big I am? Your little ball of fire won't do a thing to me."**_

_**End Flashback**_

After realizing that also using chidori would take up a lot of his chakra, he decided to search for Sakura. It didn't take him to long to track her hanging over the waterfall, unconscious. It hadn't been too difficult to get up that cliff. But when that Dai shuriken that came out of nowhere and hit the rope that was hold Sakura above the waterfall…_That _had been difficult to deal with.

Although he would never admit it.

He had been forced to run down the cliff, at the same time pumping enough chakra to stay attached to the rocky ledge but not too much so he pushed himself off the cliff. Then he had to jump from one side of the ledge to the other to catch Sakura before she was impaled by the sharp rocks at the bottom of the cliff. After using all that chakra to balance and push himself to catch Sakura he had become a little disoriented and slipped. Fortunately, Sakura dropped softly to the ground. **Unfortunately **Sasuke fell backwards into the cold water.

He would **never **rescue someone again.

* * *

Hinata struggled to get up. _I will not be defeated here. I need to show otou- Hiashi-sama that I __**am **__worthy of being a Hyuuga. _By now her entire left arm had turned a dark purple and her left leg was slowly cramping. She activated her Byakugan and saw Naruto defeat Hideki in a blast of blue chakra. She smiled a little as he jumped up and started shouting. The smile quickly vanished from her face when she saw Naoki creeping toward Naruto with a kunai in her hand. _A poisoned one, no doubt. _She ran toward Naruto as quickly as she could. She had to help him!

* * *

"YATTA!" Naruto shouted. "Another defeat for the great Uzamaki Naruto!" he grinned and made the victory sign towards Hideki's unconscious body. He was so happy that he didn't sense Naoki creeping up behind him. She was planning to stab him in his back, but once she saw Hinata running toward him, she decided throwing it would be better. The girl would never be able to reach him in time.

"Die demon!" and she threw the kunai. Naruto abruptly stopped cheering and slowly turned around to see Hinata in front of him.

"_Hakkeshō Kaiten__!"_

Hinata realeased the chakra from her unpoisoned tenketsu points. She gracefully twirled on one foot trying to deflect the kunai from hitting Naruto. Unfortunately the dome wasn't big enough to hold Hinata and Naruto but Hinata did manage to save Naruto from the kunai. Her chakra and working right arm was able to make a shield, big enough to stop the kunai. Hinata smiled as the kunai clattered to the ground. Naoki took a step back and Hinata made her move. She ran with the little energy she had left, pulled back her right arm and thrust it in Naoki's chest with as much chakra as she could. Naoki's eyes widened and rolled to the back of her head as blood leaked from her mouth. Her body dropped to the ground and convulsed until she completely stopped moving. Hinata took a step back and collapsed from the chakra depletion and the poison.

* * *

R & R please!


End file.
